Satanel the Shining One
by HeroProject39
Summary: She shines. For the lost night crawler that is her brother. The stars will light the path on her mission to reunite and return his humanity. Where there is light, there is a shadow. Unspoken rage fueled by darkness shall take reign beneath the Night - the demon emerges within. (Preview to the "Satanel" project, hence the "complete" status. May continue if supported/recognized.)


**[Preview/Introductory chapter to "Satanel the Shining One", hence the "complete" status. If this gets enough recognition and/or support, I may continue this. I left some little plotholes for the imagination.]**

**If I get some of the lore wrong, please excuse me.**

**In Christianity, Satanel is the first Archangel, most beloved angel of God, and was God's most powerful archangel; His main helper in the creation of everything. **

**Satanel is also known as Satan or Lucifer. It has many meanings, the most popular being "The Light Bringer" or "The Morning Star." In Hebrew it means "adversary" or "enemy", but in Arabic it means "astray" and even "devil".**

**Another note: I apologize for being that one writer who describes clothing in one go. I honestly don't know how to describe them as I go along.**

**...**

On that fateful Night, my life changed for the worse.

I would never forget the terror of being cornered powerless while watching my dear little brother become consumed by black under the blood red full moon. I sacrificed more than I had done, my brother's humanity being one of those.

Like all sacrifices, they never come back.

**[Between Day and Night]**

The aroma of rich coffee fills the vacant atmosphere of the café. On one side of the humble shop is a row of cushion seats and mahogany brown tables. The other is occupied by a counter before a collection of coffee beans and brands.

A grown man has just finished brewing a fresh batch of black coffee and poured one for his personal mug. Sitting next to his simple forest green mug is a white porcelain mug with a baby orange star design on the face of the mug. Unlike the purely black beverage, this one has a milky brown color; a mocha drink.

The man was listening to jazz music softly playing on the speakers. He hums to the mellow trumpets and sassy violin strings as his round spectacle gaze then looked to the staircase expectantly.

My fleeting footsteps knocked the wooden stairs as I climbed down. I was dressed in my school uniform consisting of a black blazer with a designated belt left free and open to reveal my brown hoodie underneath and a red skirt. I wore black tights and brown boots with gray socks peeking out above them. I grinned. "Morning, dad!"

"Morning, Alice." Akito greeted back warmly, just like the mug of mocha waiting expectantly for me.

I went up to sit on a stool before the counter. I look to my furry friend perched comfortably on the stool next to me and rubbed the head of its sleek ebony black fur. "Morning, Koku."

The black cat peeked a golden eye at me before tucking his head back inside his curled napping form. He is the mascot of our café and sometimes Akito and I like to call him "Manager" just to fool with our first time customers.

Akito had placed my breakfast before me by the time I looked back. I dined on the delicious bacon and sunny-side up eggs coupled with golden brown toast. My father's cooking is the best. Thank goodness I can always count on him to feed me delicious food. I'm a horrible cook, after all.

I sipped my daily dose of mocha for the morning. Unsurprisingly, it's delicious.

"Last night, three people who were reported to be missing on the same night three days ago were found unconscious across the city. They were taken to nearby hospitals and are said to be in a coma..."

Dark gray eyes watched the news displayed on the TV hung at the corner of the room nearest to the counters. Akito scratched his shaved stubble with a callous index finger absentmindedly before saying, "Shouldn't you head to school by now?"

My mocha brown eyes quickly glanced at the clock. "Yeah, I'll go right away." Once I slung my school bag over my shoulder and walk to the door, Akito was washing the dishes. "I'm off!"

"Wait! Don't forget your lunch!" Akito called out.

I reeled back and retraced my steps to accept the wrapped bento sitting on the counter. "Haha, my bad."

Akito shook his head in resignation. "You're forgetting more and more these days, and _I'm_ the one growing senile." He stared into my eyes.

I understood the message behind them. It's the same look he gives me when I apparently strain myself a little excessively than usual.

I'd be lying if I said I haven't been pushed to the edge from recent incidents. These Nights are slowly but surely growing restless with so much activity going on.

He said nothing more than that. "Have a safe trip."

The doorbell jingles behind me as I opened and closed the door. Before leaving, I flipped the sign on the door from "close" to "open". I leave my father's café known as "La Stella", meaning "star" in a few different languages.

I pass by the shops I've become quite acquainted with throughout my time in Kanzakai. I said my greetings to the kind florist whom I always go to buy flowers from to liven our café at least every season. I spared a little chat to the elderly woman who owns a shop full of dried, pickled, and salty treats as well as the kinds of candy your grandparents would give. I acknowledged the clerk who always works early at the supermarket I shop at on weekdays.

As my high school is not far from home, I only needed to cross a few streets and turn a corner or two before I arrive to the street that leads to the schools gates.

I perked up at the familiar sight of black messy hair and school bag slung casually over his shoulder with one hand in his pocket.

I jogged up to the boy and beamed, "Good morning, Hyde!"

He glanced over his shoulder as I catched up to him and smiled. "Morning, Alice."

We follow our usual route to school, my long low ponytail tied with a velvet red ribbon swishing gently behind me under my chest-length chocolate brown hair.

Hyde is my friend from middle school, and the first one I befriended since my transfer into the third year of junior high. That was when my family and I had moved from America back to our home country and city which is Kanzakai, Japan. We only spent five years in New York, but that was plenty enough for me to become American in behavior.

Typically your average Japanese person is seen as honorable and modest, and perhaps hard working and elegant as far as oriental families go by.

However, I'm just plain old Alice. It's a foreign name, and it's not christened either. My name alone is pretty simple and common, but there is something about that simplicity that I like, so I'm not really complaining.

The same goes for my spiky, two-tone haired buddy, Kido Hyde. On top of his western name, his outward appearance is anything but Japanese. Bleach blond hair in the front, black hair flared in the back.

He dresses sloppily compared to the general students at our school, too. I may not follow the school code to heart, since I got too comfortable wearing my own clothes at American schools, so I'd say I'm more modest. He's got the edgy look going on, but I know for a fact that he's not your stereotypical edgelord you'd find in anime. What kind of edge lord knows how to cook his own meals? Good, delicious meals?

And here I am, a woman who knows how to burn toast into charcoal. My feminine charm pales in comparison, not that I would outright tell Hyde that.

When we walk in the sho locker area to change into our indoor shoes, I noticed a familiar yet not-so familiar face who is pretty much free to come and go as he pleases. His presence _is_ rarely noted in the classroom and I know he avoids contact to keep others from "getting involved". Though for me, I make sure to always greet him whether he likes it or not. Besides, I'm already "involved" on the deep end before I even met him, and he knows that.

I smile widely as I spotted the first-year stepping into the lobby. "Morning, Seth. Good to see you in school."

Said boy casts me a dull glance, though that's just how he usually is. He simply nodded in acknowledgement before heading off to his class.

I was not deterred by this, however. In fact, I was happy. That was progress. Back then he was initially surprised, if not startled, that I was talking to him casually, not someone else. He was even suspicious of me (because no ordinary person should be able to detect his presence he masks expertly as part of his assassin techniques) until I made it clear that I'm not an enemy. He was mildly irked by my buzzing but then decided I was practically harmless and meant no ill will that he came to tolerate my being around him.

I'd like to believe we're good friends, but that "friend" scale is pushing a lot on my end. It doesn't hurt to be optimistic.

Hyde came up to me and asked me who I was talking to but I pretended not to know what he was referring to. He shrugged, not insistent on knowing in the beginning other than beyond mild curiosity.

Hyde and I enter our classroom and settled in our assigned seats. It just so happens we sit next to each other.

When everyone took their places and have quieted down, it was apparent that at least three students were absent. The classroom looks more empty as a result, to which our homeroom teacher noted regrettably.

"As you may have noticed looking around, three of your classmates are not," he held his tongue before resuming, "present in school." He must have almost blurred the phrase "not here" since that could mean more than one thing. That was a smart save.

"These students are not particularly late. Unfortunately we received news that they won't be coming back for a while. Everyone, please take care of yourselves and return home before nightfall. Don't stay out too late." He informed.

Whispers were exchanged between fellow classmates as they try to be discreet under the teacher's name calling for attendance.

"You know of the rumors of how people go missing and come back in comas? I can't believe that could be true!" One student near me uttered to his friend in astonishment.

"You're thinking too much. They could have just gotten into an accident or sick. Flu season _is_ around the corner." His friend said.

I was patiently waiting for my name to be called as I discreetly glanced over to Hyde. He doesn't believe in rumors until he sees them, hence the still dubious yet alert scrunch of his expression.

Those who get their souls devoured by the Dark Shadows, will end up wandering eternally in a mysterious world.

That is the rumor spread around the city. Sometimes, rumors are not mere rumors once you discover the truth behind it. A select few know this very well, and I'm one of those select few who are aware of this alternate reality haunting the world for centuries.

I allowed a concerned frown to pull at my lips. I hope Hyde doesn't get caught up in the Hollow Night business. He has no reason to, unlike I whose only connection between me and the Night is my brother.

If he somehow _does_ wind up getting involved, I sincerely hope he doesn't discover the hidden side of me that is only exposed under the temptations of the Night.

"Kurusu Alice!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and swerved my head to the teacher. Upon his stern glare, I rose from my chair and stood straight. "H-Here!"

He was frowning at my lack of attention. "Don't make me repeat myself more than once."

"Sorry..."

I sink back to my seat and avoided making eye contact with the teacher. A female classmate sitting behind me tapped my shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "I saw you looking at Kido, you know what that means~?" She has a knowing grin and was wiggling her brows suggestively.

A faint blush tinted my cheeks. Just faintly. I was just embarrassed I got caught staring in such implication. "No, that's not it! I was just worried..."

The mischievous grin was still plastered. "Exactly my point."

I bit the inside of my cheek. She almost fooled me into her trap. "We're friends. Of course I'd be worried."

She was not convinced, however she ends the teasing there. A cat-like grin reached her lips. "Of course."

Hyde blinked curiously as I have propped an elbow on my desk and held my somewhat warm cheek. I really just see him as a friend. I was only flustered because I never really thought that far on how people might see us. Of course, this is not the first this happened. I guess I really have to be careful how intimate I can act around him, lest everyone will never let this up.

Aside from the absence of students, school played out normally. I'm not your above average student nor am I below average. I'm just _average_ average. My favorite subject is art class while my least favorite is math. Freaking mathematics.

It was now lunch period. I had finished eating lunch with Hyde and was heading for the ladies' restroom when a certain vice president noticed me in the hallway. "Oh, Alice! Hi there!"

I bit back a sigh. I smile. "Hi, Tsurugi-san."

"I hope you've been taking care of yourself the last time I checked up on you?" The orange spiky-haired young man asked.

I warily look around my surroundings.

"Relax, he's not here. You can tell me." Tsurugi assured. Despite that, I had to be sure. I don't want Hyde to overhear us.

Once I confirmed the clear, I said, "I'm doing fine, thank you for your concern."

"Great to hear. Lots of absences are piling up these days, and the school has to make a lot of phone calls home about them. Be on the lookout on your way through the night." Tsurugi advised, bright brown eyes firmly attentive.

My eyes narrowed. Nonetheless I smiled. "I'll make sure to watch out. Good luck with your work, vice president. Don't give Komatsu-san too much trouble."

He grinned and waved me farewell, chuckling as I left for my much needed bathroom break. I'm not good with hot-blooded, honest and lively people like him. I was okay before I became involved in the Night since then. I suppose his nature really exposes my ugliness beneath my exterior, whether intentional or not. I feel like I'm being burned too much by the sun than I'd like.

It doesn't help that he and Hyde are good buddies. I have to put up with Tsurugi even more in front of Hyde. I had a feeling Tsurugi himself knew that as well. I have nothing against him, I hope he understands that. I just feel like I would bring harm if I were to closely associate myself with an earnest man with a heart of gold.

One of the things I fear is when I cause a person to turn back on me because I go against their morale. Someone like Tsurugi is most scary when purely good people suddenly turn hostile. To be on the receiving end means you are scum, even lowly than garbage.

Sometimes I'd think I deserve it; just not from Tsurugi, Hyde's friend.

The school bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of class for today. Hyde and I packed our stuff and changed our indoor shoes before leaving the school grounds.

I perked up at the sight of long white hair and a loose uniform (arguably more unkempt than Hyde) that clearly scream violation of the school uniform policy. And also common sense of etiquette, but that's not a word under his name.

"Bye, Carmine! See ya tomorrow!" I called out to him. Everyone in immediate vicinity paled several shades white once they heard his nickname that isn't even his real name. Yet students and the school staff just roll with it, including the man himself.

Dark eyes swerve to the source that is me. Once they landed on my innocent amiable smile, he scowled irritably by comparison. Instead of spouting an insult and getting the last laugh, he merely stomps out without a word.

Once Carmine was out, students resume walking. Not before they whisper discreetly to each other while glancing at my direction of the oblivious look I had.

I was looking on blankly. Maybe Carmine just got really tired of me after the two years I've been in this school. My senior is so grouchy, he ought to have something at my place to cool off.

From beside me, Hyde was used to my strange approach to peculiar oddballs. "I swear, you're just begging to be punched by guys like him."

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. I say confidently, "Carmine doesn't intimidate me the slightest. I can outrun him before he'd land a hit any day."

Hyde rolled his ruby red eyes. "You might be the only one who thinks fearlessly without a second thought."

I made a face and looked at him. "What are you implying?"

He snickered. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What? You're so not getting a discount at my café next time you come, Hyde." I threatened half-heartedly.

The dual-toned boy hummed thoughtfully before a grin splits his face. "Then I guess I don't have to come at all."

I feint an offended gasp. "Traitor! So you _were_ coming after me for free coffee. And here I was being such a generous friend."

We exchanged giggles as we left the school grounds.

...

After school, my routine is to head back to the café and work as a barista. I also bake delicious sweets which I take pride in, as ironic as my inability to cook a decent meal is.

At La Stella, we make sure our customers are comfortable and free of their troubles with a simple serving of caffeinated beverage to wake them up. Weary workers would stop by for a drink and sometimes chat with me or my dad to vent. Because we're very open people with welcoming arms and are good listeners, we build close relationships with our customers and regulars. In a way, we're sort of like a kid-friendly host club, if that makes any sense.

I was having a friendly chat with an elderly couple when I heard the doorbell jingling, signaling a new customer.

I look to the entrance. A boy dressed in a white blazer with a green tie and pants bared an amiable smile that brought out the light of golden specks surrounding his hazel irises, a hand behind his short sandy blond hair.

I excused myself from our chat and approached the student. I had anticipated his arrival as he's one of our regulars and close acquaintances. "Hi there, Haru-kun. You want the usual?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded and took a stool by the counter where I already began working to make his latte. This is Haru aka Haruitsuki. He's a childhood friend of my little brother and is now a third year in middle school. Compared to when I saw him as a little boy, Haruitsuki has grown to be a wonderful young man.

"How's track practice coming along?" I strike up a conversation as I prepare the espresso base.

Haruitsuki gave a smile. "Great. My team and I are preparing for a tournament coming this summer, and I like the progress so far."

I grinned. "That's reassuring to hear, _captain_. I wish you good luck on getting that athlete scholarship in the future."

Haruitsuki was petting Koku who perched on the stool next to him. Our cat had recognized the blond through his scent since he and Ritsu had took care of him prior to our departure for America. He's one of the few Koku opens up to for affection outside our small family. "Thanks, Alice."

While waiting for his latte, the sandy blond male does his homework. As he's a senior in junior high, he has to focus on high school applications and exams to study for. He aims to go to a school that supports cross country track.

I asked him if he would like to order a snack on the side and he said he can wait until his drink is done. Despite his appearance, he likes latte which mean "milk coffee" in Italian. So in a way, he likes drinking milk.

I thought that was cute, but never voiced the thought aloud. No boy would want to hear himself being thought of as "cute".

"What kind of design would you like on your latte today?" I asked. I was holding a pot of steaming frothy milk when I looked to the blond expectantly.

Haruitsuki ponders momentarily. "Then, how about a crescent moon?"

"Of course."

I poured the cream into the shape he desired and set the latte and a plate of almond croissant, his usual side snack, before him.

Haruitsuki posts a picture of the meal, particularly the latte, on his social media accounts. Like past posts, he would always preserve the art and tell me how he'll never get tired of the pretty latte art I make. There were a lot of positive comments and a number of likes and reposts from his followers, as he informed me.

Our latte -and the art- is perhaps La Stella's popular trademark we established. My dad can make latte art as well, but he lets the task fall on my shoulders, which I thoroughly accept happily. I enjoy letting my creativity flow through people's latte. I also accept requests from our customers just like I did with Haruitsuki.

Haruitsuki gazes into the froth, a sad reminiscent smile folding his lips. "I wish he was here to see us now..."

My brown eyes creased and I subconsciously frowned. The crescent moon reminds him of my little brother, who would have been the same age as him right now—and perhaps in the same school, who knows.

Ritsu. In other words, "cold moon".

If Akito was present right now to hear Haruitsuki say that, he would have almost flipped. Any mention of Ritsu was forbidden. Though Akito did not establish that policy out loud, it was clear as day the subject is a sensitive topic. Even to this day my dad feels guilt and dread of what's to come, especially me.

I personally feel remorseful the most. I was unable to protect my brother. As a result, he lives forever in darkness of another realm where he can never interact with reality ever again. I practically robbed him from his friends and his own family, as well as his humanity.

As I was lamenting my brother's loss, Haruitsuki had realized his slip of the tongue too late and apologized to me for bringing back unpleasant memories. I didn't hold anything against the boy and reassured him he should not feel bad.

Haruitsuki is not aware of the truth. Only Akito is, because it was inevitable to discuss the incident with him. Two years ago when my father and I had reported to him that Ritsu was officially declared dead, he had changed almost drastically since then. He was not as energetic and outgoing like the sun he used to be. Now instead, he's keeping his head up in the clouds, away from the reality where Ritsu once resided.

Haruitsuki and Ritsu were complete opposites. The former was the passionate sun of dazzling spirit; the latter was the calm moon of a quiet, calculative soul. Despite such stark contrast in both character and appearance, they were the best of friends. I caused that bond to crumble to no recovery, for the day they would reunite will never rise in the near future.

I suppressed the urge to frown deeply. Frowns never suited me, Ritsu had told me one time.

_'Ritsu... I wonder if you know your big sis is working hard for your sake, no matter where you are, what you are.'_

The answer was simple behind my resolve to fight to protect a "monster" whose humanity will never return.

Ritsu is my brother, my family. Above all, even law and justice, family is important to me.

...

I changed into my usual attire for the Hollow Night. I wouldn't want my school uniform to be dirty, nor do I want to risk my school affiliation to be known.

I have a black parka dress under a matching short vest with a black and orange hoodie, white outlines and fake zippers running down both articles. I donned a long gray jacket with short sleeves that have an orange and white stripes vertically on the side. I sported black knee high socks and leather strapped boots. I always have my arm bracer on my right and a wristband while I wore an orange and white elastic rubber wristbands on my left wrist. I also exchanged my velvet red ribbon for an orange one.

I leave La Stella and excused myself for Akito when he is not present to see me exit. He had went to sleep earlier than usual to prepare for the following morning. Of course, he had known of my plans beforehand and is not here to object my going out at nighttime.

I pulled my hood over my head and search the streets for a rift in EXS. When I discover one hiding in the corner of a crossroad, I willingly enter through the portal.

After the red mist distorted my surroundings and dissipated, the scenery became much more darker and devoid of life. This silent night is the Hollow Night, a realm separate from the real world.

For two years, I have been searching every Night to find my brother. My double life as an ordinary high school girl and an In-Birth of the Night has become a lifestyle I have grown accustomed to, as scary as that is.

I encounter many different In-Births, each who have different purposes in pursuing the Night and whose goals are united under the same hollow black sky.

I always stay away from organizations and their conflicts as their goals are not within my interests. I simply want to bring my brother back, nothing more nothing less. Once I do, I'll never return to the Night and gradually lose my powers as an In-Birth.

Of course, that's not possible. I know deep down I can never bring my sibling home. Not the way he is. When I had realized the prospect of leaving my brother to the Night all alone, I dread coming to that conclusion. I was not going to abandon my family when he has no one to confide in.

Throughout the two years I have been wandering here, I earned a reputation among the In-Births as the girl who is searching for a sentient Void that is her brother. It's surprising when that reputation ties into an infamous nickname by those who had the misfortune of seeing a monster born from negative emotions.

I wouldn't have believed it myself if I wasn't aware of the darkness within my Vessel. When I was, I found myself resigning to the sinister nickname. When I look on the bright side of things, I think it sounds pretty badass.

At some point I just accepted my nickname and rolled with it. I wouldn't know what alias I would have given myself, even though my title sounds evil and demonic. I'm nothing like those things. At least, I hope I'm not.

To me, the most scariest thing to fear is when the person themself is not aware if they're doing the right or wrong thing, if they're evil or not.

That's because there is no absolute definition of "good" versus "bad".

I just want to believe I'm neutral; a pacifist. Violence is not my thing, and I prefer to make that my last _last _resort.

Unfortunately, there are some people in this world, or perhaps specifically under the Night, that beg to differ. I have my fair share of past meetings of those who jump into battle for mere entertainment.

There are those who want to hunt me down for disrupting order of the Hollow Night, such as Licht Kreis. My "dark side" has proven to be quite... rampant, though I'm sure I have never killed anyone through it. Sure I may have fought back for self-defense, and likely harmed some people as a result, but I have _some_ level of consciousness in my dark mode. I have some degree of control, but I'm still trying to have better manipulation of it to this day. I swear I did not murder anyone.

Not that Licht Kreis would believe the words of a hostile threat. They probably see me as a monster that can never be tamed unless exterminated. I do not plan on dying any time soon.

There are others who seek to recruit me such as Amnesia. I haven't personally met the leader, but apparently the woman commonly known as Paradox in the Hollow Night has expressed interest in my powers, particularly my forbidden dark powers and has since then sent her men to recruit me upon sight.

I always run away before things would become forceful. At least she's not _desperate_ to have me join her gang. She already has plans she would rather focus on.

Aside from those two groups, who are in conflict with each other, the rest, which is the minority of my encounters, want to fight the infamous "monster of the night" that dwells within me. No one wants to see me for _me_, though that's because I'm no one special if it wasn't for my "black form".

I'm basically just a specimen who must either be kept alive or be put into extinction.

Personally, while I'm not self-conscious about how people see me, I do wish my reputation didn't put me through a lot of trouble back then and now. I could have stayed as that one girl who is looking for her Void brother and _maybe_ my search would have been relieved from the chasing. Nope!

Throughout the two years since that Night, it seems that my brother, Ritsu, has been sighted a few times in Kanzakai. The rumors I've heard call him "Nightmare" for how his abilities to make your worst nightmares come true.

According to these rumors, Ritsu aka Nightmare feeds on these horrors to satiate his hunger for EXS, the form of energy present in all earthly matter, "the source of all things". While I was relieved to learn he hasn't actually _ate_ In-Births as of now, I'm still worried all the same.

All he can do now is dwell as a denizen of the night perpetually forever, as a Void who only knows to consume. That's torture.

I know it's wishful thinking for me to hope for a way to return Ritsu to human. Sometimes that thinking is what keeps my head on my shoulders. I'm fully aware that ultimately, his Void days must end. I had sworn he will rest in peace by my hands. Not by anyone else.

I wouldn't hesitate to resist anyone, In-Birth or not, who dares to harm my little brother, even if I cause an entire organization to exterminate me. I would gladly unleash the darkness within my vessel that doesn't hesitate to fight back.

I would even become the devil for my brother.

That being said, I sometimes do come close to being one, if the nickname for my black form implies anything about it. Perhaps I'm not exaggerating what I had said about turning into a devil.

Just like my current dilemma as I speak.

The Night was normal like any other Nights. I was searching aimlessly for my brother while exterminating Voids that stand in my path. I had noticed there was a strange number of them teeming in the streets today and was determined to annihilate every last one of them.

My EXS ability, Dark Sun, allows me to manipulate gravity and to manifest a glaive weapon (basically a scythe on either end of the pole) that is as long as I am. The blades used to be pure orange but now there is only a thin trail of the color contrasting the obsidian black metal.

I cursed each and every one as I cut them down in half, leaving a trail of black and red smoke behind as I do. There was never a Night where I never weaved ill words for their extinction. I never understood the existence behind the phenomenon that is the Hollow Night. I'm pretty sure no one has.

I hate the Night. I hate everything that was born in the Night. These vile black creatures that only exist to feed upon the EXS... They're only pests. If only the Night never existed, my brother would never have succumbed to despair. No one in this world would have lost their lives and undergo suffering. The Hollow Night should have just been an urban legend!

This bloodlust served as my drive to fight Voids. At some point I had believed these dark emotions manifested through my EXS abilities. That would explain why my weapon is obsidian black with vague traces of orange, the remnants of my blissful ignorance prior to that fated Night.

It was a long time since I last fought against a horde of Voids. It was only recently that I learned there was something peculiar about my Vessel that attracts Voids like moths to a flame. Considering my past encounters with Voids, it makes sense for me to fight more than one Void.

I have never fought a Void that takes the form of tall human-like creatures shrouded in darkness. They are said to be the strongest form of Voids compared to the common blobs of EXS and snake-like beings. I _have _seen some human-like Voids, however. When I was trapped by them and witnessed my brother being consumed alive, that was when I harbored deep hatred and resentment for Voids.

Just seeing them makes my blood boil and my vision red. If there was anything I can't ever forgive, it was Voids, and Voids alone.

I had slained the last Void swarming the streets I once walked in the real world and surrendered my body lying prone to the cold concrete road. I was desperately sucking in oxygen despite my hoarse dry throat and wheezing miserably on the ground. I lacked feeling in my muscles and couldn't lift a single finger. My vision once red at the sight of Voids has dwindled vaguely and swimming. Overall, I felt like crap.

The only bit of comfort I could find as of now was the streetlight shining a lone spotlight just within an arm's reach. I thought of how it would provide a bare minimum of warmth to my ice cold Vessel and subtly burn the paralyzing ache throbbing in my bones.

I try to keep my eyes awake, but I was finding it hard to focus. I can't fall unconscious here, vulnerable and exposed. At least let me hide in a safe dark alley where no one will ever find me crippled.

I knew the struggle to stand was feeble. Instead the only thing I can do right now is to calm my breathing and let the flow of EXS slowly return to my Vessel. Yet with my unusual abilities, some other form of matter was interfering with the EXS. This I recognized all too well is about to replace the me that is trying to live without its powers to take the reigns over my body.

I do not want to let this beast stirring within me to reawaken tonight.

The only sound I could hear in the Night was my shallow breathing. I don't know how long it has been since I was like this, but I could only retain myself for only so much.

As I had predicted, the searing white hot pain conflicting with the rigid freezing infliction was stirring. I always hated this process of my transformation. The agony is just the same as I once had the Night I turned into an In-Birth. I never knew what to make of this unbearable pain.

I let out groans of agony as pitch black darkness emerged from my shadow. It rises and wraps my body snugly, pinning me to my roots and drowning me in what feels like lead. It would progress until I was no longer recognizable. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

I weakly stared into the blurry view of nightfall hanging perpetually over the streets and buildings that almost reach to the midnight skies. Something cold and wet ran down my sweat-stained cheeks.

Here I go again. Once the darkness swallows me whole, I'll return to that vacant and cold state of unconsciousness. It's so lonely there. I never want to go back there no matter how accustomed I become to that horrible plane of my consciousness.

I squinted. Someone had entered my peripheral vision without me realizing. They were standing inside the spotlight, presumably staring down at my dirty and disheveled state. White is all I could make out of them.

Who is this...? Why are they here? If they plan on helping me, they can't do anything about it. That was simply a fact.

"R...un... Stay... away..." I meekly utter with my remaining strength. Whoever this person is, enemy or ally, I can't guarantee their safety. Even if I do have some control, most of the time I'm a rampant monster who seeks destruction. In a way, I'm no better than a Void, the very being I despise.

In spite of my warning and plea, the person remained still. Perhaps my voice was too quiet for them to pick up even in the deathly silent Night devoid of life. I couldn't tilt my head to look up at the person's face nor did I have clear vision at the moment.

I gave up persuading them to leave me alone. I had gone out of my way to warn them. If they get caught up in my mess, they saw it coming.

I slowly closed my eyes. I apologized internally to Akito for making him worried that I drove myself past my boundaries. We both saw this coming, yet we never act on it. All I know is to allow this darkness to possess me until it was satisfied and left.

My body lifts itself from the ground. It was the work of my EXS that allows me to float in midair and defy gravity. Black streaks of EXS spiraled around my limp form until it encompassed me inside a jet black sphere. The last I saw was the full blue moon staring down at me.

_'EXS of Morning Star: Dark Sun, Satanel Form.'_

...

_I was 15 years old, a senior in junior high. My family and I had returned to Japan from America one year prior to my transfer. We were quickly becoming used to our native lifestyle back when I was just a toddler._

_Akito would make meals for four, including our cat Koku who we had adopted before we left for America. Ritsu is not one for words, since he usually manages out a "good" or "fine" for a compliment. _

_I still remember his favorite food is chicken cutlets. He had no dislikes, or rather lack thereof, and was not very picky and just rolls with lots of things._

_Us four gathered at the dinner table like any happy family. Sometimes I would play mischievous and snatch a slice of his favorite chicken for the take, much to his visible chagrin. If there was anything he'd get annoyed about, it was food stealing. _

_While I had mentioned he's not one for words, that doesn't equate to not being sassy and a little aggressive. No one gets in the way of one's food, as one wise man would have said. Otherwise, Ritsu was overall quiet, if not a little serious and stoic for a 13 year-old._

_Akito would reprimand me lightheartedly to stop and for Ritsu to calm down while Koku was ravenously munching on cat food. He was always the ever patient man and rarely gets angry. He surprisingly has a jokester side to him when we were debating which drink is better: coffee or tea? I chose coffee, Ritsu tea. Akito sprayed water at us while tending to the flowers in front of the café, announcing that no one will insult his "beans" nor his "leaf water" as he once said._

_Life was ordinary and peaceful for the Kurusu family. I couldn't ask more from my content life of helping out my father's café and being surrounded by the mature grounded scent of coffee beans. _

_One night, I went out with my brother to buy a few snacks from the convenience store. I was suddenly craving for something salty -like potato chips- which we did not have at the time. Ritsu tagged along to also buy a snack he wants._

_As we tread down the streets for the nearest store, we noticed something strange._

_Black and red mists formed out of nowhere and obscured most of our surroundings, a thick blanket swimming in our visions. Ritsu and I stayed close, watching alarmed at the unnatural shift in atmosphere._

_It took a moment until it dispersed. Now the streets are dyed in a thin layer of red. I looked up. A blood red full moon hovered above the stained red skies. _

_This is unnerving. _

_"Let's go back the way we came. We might get out of this freaky place." I suggested. I took Ritsu's hand in mine. He didn't protest._

_We have yet to stumble upon anyone. We were nearly convinced the neighborhood was deserted._

_Perhaps it was because of our presences, but soon enough we encountered hazy black mists floating in the air. It was suspicious how they were moving like they had a mind of their own, especially more so when they were closing in on us._

_"Let's run." _

_Ritsu and I dart to the opposite direction, anywhere away from the indistinguishable heaps of inky blobs._

_I suddenly tripped on something and collapsed to the ground. I propped my head up and looked behind. Something shrouded in black had caught me by my ankle._

_Ritsu swerved back to rush to my side._

_"Sis...!"_

_My blood ran cold once I felt a force pushing me down. It felt disgusting, abnormal. _

_"Run, Ritsu! Run!" My voice pierced the silent atmosphere in half, stopping Ritsu in his tracks from the urgency in my tone. Fear chilled my entire being to the core. Something was pinning me down to the ground, and I can't resist against the overbearing weight of darkness looming over my shoulder._

_Ritsu hesitated. "But...!"_

_Something bit into my right arm. Another pierced my gastrocnemius. Pain surged from my left shoulder._

_I cried in agony and squirmed helplessly. I hear Ritsu asking me what's wrong but I didn't answer. Something was digging into my body. It's like being eaten alive by bloodthirsty monsters._

_When I looked up and over my shoulder, my breath hitched. I was no longer seeing dark blobs of fog hovering over my figure._

_Instead, I was staring back into round blood red eyes that bored into my quaking soul._

_A shadow? A human? No. It was something completely different. An unforeseen entity that actually exists in reality?_

_I couldn't find it within me to scream. A knot clogged my throat from breathing correctly._

_I'm going to die._

_I immediately thought that as the bites across my body bury their fangs deeper into my flesh. My limbs and joints are growing numb from the pain. I had tears flooding from my eyes. It's painful unlike any I've experienced._

_I heard a startled cry from ahead. I quickly look up in horror. __"Ritsu!"_

_The boy was captured by the black human-like silhouettes. He was struggling to break free from their hold blindly. He can't see them?_

_"No!" I muster my strength to pry the shadows off, but I realized I was quickly losing the will to fight back. It's like my life force is being sucked out._

_I could only watch helplessly as one of the shadows lunged their jaws into Ritsu's flesh. The brunet groaned in agony as it held his shoulder firmly in place with its teeth. If he moved too much his flesh would be torn off. His anguished cries filled my ears with immense dread and horror._

_I couldn't do anything. I'm so pathetic. It was my fault Ritsu got into this. Now we'll both be consumed alive by these shadows, just like the rumors had said._

_I clenched my hands into tight balled fists that turned bone white. I was certain blood drew from my fingernails and leaking from my palms._

_Hollow faces reaching the skies sneering as they relished in our despair... I could almost hear them laughing at our demise._

_I released my tears. I'm scared. I don't want to die like this. Not by something that should have been an illusion and some horrible nightmare. I wish dad would wake me up from this right now._

_I never even got to know Hyde much. He was the one who was kind to show me around the school the first day I transferred. I wanted to be friends. _

_An ear-splitting screech pierced the night._

_Just when I thought I would meet my last moments, a force shoved the shadows off me in one sweep. A choked sob escaped me. I'm finally free from those terrifying monsters, but who saved me?_

_I weakly lift my chin._

_A beast completely swarmed my vision and was towering over me on its bent legs. Periwinkle blue wavy streaks flowed behind, light blue lines strewn all over its broad black body similar to body tattoos, and icy blue glowing round eyes peering at me with strange tenderness and familiarity behind the otherwise inexpressive visage..._

_My brown eyes were wide with shock, but even more so in disbelief as I came to a conclusion._

_"Ritsu...?"_

_I don't see him anywhere. He just disappeared. There was only me and this monster..._

_"Is... that you, Ritsu?" It took what little willpower I have to lift my trembling hand for the humanoid shadow. I wouldn't believe it unless I touched him. This monster could have just been an illusion my mind conjured in place of Ritsu._

_The monster became smaller, no bigger than a toddler. If I had paid closer attention I would have noted how it looked like a chibi, cuter version of its former titanic self. Its bulb-shaped head with a pair of bendy antennas, drawn in light blue outlines, tilted to the side curiously at the sight of my somewhat bloodied hand. Then it leaned forward to lick the smeared blood clean with its purple tongue. My limp hand settles on the round bouncy feel of its head. It was... cool. Like I was being embraced by the gentle serene moonlight unlike the red one right now._

_The inky black creature nuzzled its head deeper to my palm, letting out an adorable trill which then fell into a whimper as it watched my reaction._

_I cried once again._

_"Ritsu... Oh, Ritsu..." I couldn't lift my head anymore. I didn't want to slip into a slumber, not when I can't lose sight of my brother that somehow turned into whatever this form is called. In the end, I fainted from both mental and physical exhaustion._

_The next time I awoke, I was discovered by a few wandering pedestrians, my father following shortly after and calling the ambulance. He held me in his arms with a concerned expression I haven't seen so strained on his aging skin since long ago, though I don't remember what or when that occurred._

_I didn't realize I was almost lifeless along the trip there, that I didn't respond to my father at all. I might as well have been dead._

_I was reported to have a numb muscle in my right arm. From then on I'd have to wear an arm brace and not strain my right arm to the point I can't ever use it again. Even to this day I still feel the sting throbbing._

_It was when reality finally came up to me that I broke down in tears and told Akito what happened to the missing Ritsu._

_By a mysterious turn of events, my little brother transformed into what people call a Void. Now he'll live eternally and only exist to feed on EXS, nothing more nothing less, with no cure to return him to human. I swore to bring back my brother no matter what._

_That was also the last time Akito and I ate at the dinner table together._

...

When I came to, I was sleeping on a bench in a local park. It was still pitch dark, so barely anyone was there to witness a teenage girl lingering in the park like a drunk salaryman.

I slowly sit up. Judging from the atmosphere, I must still be in the Hollow Night. I don't know long it has been, and the clocks wouldn't work in this realm where all electrical devices don't function.

I cradled my head. I'm suffering from the after-effects of my Satanel form. I don't think I even have the energy to stand properly. I hope I haven't disrupt the Night enough for Licht Kreis to come hunting me down. Or anyone, really.

I remained on the bench and returned to lying down. Some EXS has come back to my Vessel, but I concluded I still need to rest more until I could at least walk. I wrapped my long gray jacket around me as a blanket and used my arm as a makeshift pillow. A five or ten minute nap wouldn't hurt. My unique ability to sense even the slightest shift of EXS would let me know when to wake up.

As I dozed off to sleep, I recall the Night when I lost many things. My brother, my brother's humanity -the right to exist in the same world as me and dad-, my ability to use my wounded right arm freely, mealtime with my family... I never even got to thank him for saving me, nor did I get to say sorry for being the reason he lost his humanity.

A cold tear trickled down my cheek. "Ritsu..."

Where are you?

**...**

**Here's a brief overview of Alice's powers, since I can't explain everything within the preview chapter.**

**For reference, please imagine Satanel form as Anti-form or Rage form Sora from Kingdom Hearts series takes. In Satanel Form, she is very fast and purely uses the power of the stars instead of her weapon. Satanel pretty much fights feral. In exchange for this power, her defense drastically drops and can be reckless with her life if not careful.**

**Alice's ability is the EXS of Morning Star: Dark Sun. She controls the gravity of individuals which indicates the target with a ring of black Curse Commandment marks glowing orange. **

**Her weapon is a glaive known as the Mysterious Art: Are Arcanum. Her fighting style revolves spinning and twirling her blade a lot in a nonstop flurry of slice attacks, similar to a wheel. Her gravity powers allows her to also manipulate her weapon like psychokinesis. She can send black shockwaves that home in on the target marked by her black rings.**


End file.
